TRANSFORMERS STAR FOX
by Optimus Prime 234
Summary: Fox McCloud e Krystal foram passar uns tempos na capital de Corenia, mas essas férias foram interrompidas com a chegada de robôs gigantes que começaram a destruir a cidade! Agora, a equipa Star Fox junta-se aos Autobots para encontrar o Cubo e derrotar os Decepticons!
1. No Início

**CAPITULO 1**

**No inicio... **

Antes de o tempo começar, havia o Cubo. Não sabemos de onde veio, apenas que ele tem o poder de criar mundos e enchê-los com vida. Foi assim que nossa raça nasceu. Durante anos, vivemos em harmonia. Mas, como todos os grandes poderes, uns queriam para o bem, outros para o mal. E assim começou a guerra. Uma guerra que devastou o nosso planeta até ser consumido pela morte, e o Cubo perdeu-se nos confins do espaço. Nós espalhamos-nos por toda a galáxia, na esperança de encontrá-lo e reconstruir o nosso lar. Procurando em cada estrela, em cada mundo. E quando toda a esperança parecia perdida, uma mensagem de uma nova descoberta nos levou a um planeta desconhecido chamado ... **Corneria**.

**Mas já era tarde demais...**


	2. A Chegada Parte 1

**Capítulo 2**

**A Chegada**

**Parte 1**

No planeta Corneria, na capital, Fox McCloud e Krystal passeiam juntos pelo parque central. Fox é um herói da Guerra de Lylat, assim como o seu pai, James McCloud, o líder da equipa Star Fox original, que foi morto pelo Andross, o grande inimigo de Corneria! Krystal é uma Vixen, a raça do planeta Cerinia, que foi destruído por causas desconhecidas! A Krystal, sendo como a ultima da sua raça , ela tem o poder de ler os pensamentos das pessoas! Neste dia, Fox quer tentar dizer à Krystal que sente algo por ela desde que a salvou daquele cristal no planeta Sauria!

"Vá lá, McCloud!" pensou o Fox "És um homem ou um rato?! Tens de lhe dizer!"

"Dizer-me o quê?" perguntou a Krystal.

O Fox corou de vergonha! Esqueceu que a Krystal tem poderes telepáticos!

"Que...ah...eu...ah..." disse o Fox, ficando muito vermelho ao mesmo tempo! "Que... estás muito bonita hoje!"

"Obrigada, Fox! É muito giro da tua parte!" disse a Krystal.

Quando chegaram a um banco, eles sentaram no banco e começaram a apreciar a bela paisagem do parque. 10:30! Passaram 1 hora e 15 minutos desde que eles tomaram o pequeno-almoço e saíram de casa! O Fox tinha preparado este momento durante a semana toda!

"É agora ou nunca!" pensou ele "Krystal..."

"Sim, Fox?" disse a Krystal.

"Eu quero dizer-te uma coisa!" disse o Fox "Eu... ah...bem..."

"Sim..." disse a Krystal, interessada nas palavras nas palavras do Fox.

"O que quero dizer é que..." mas o Fox foi interrompido com umas explosões estranhas no parque!

As explosões foram acompanhadas por gritos de pânico e o som de armas a disparar! Parecia que havia um confronto entre o exército de Corneria e o inimigo! Não perderam mais tempo! O Fox e a Krystal saltaram do banco e correram em direcção do combate! Quando lá chegaram ao combate, um soldado correu na direcção do Fox para reportar sobre a situação!

"É um prazer te-lo aqui, senhor Fox!" disse o soldado

"Qual é a situação, soldado?" disse o Fox "Quem é o nosso atacante?"

"Na verdade, senhor, são vários!" disse o soldado apontando para a zona de combate, onde havia um grande combate entre as armas de Corneria e as armas inimigas! "E não vai acreditar no que são!"

O Fox pegou nos binóculos e ajustou para ver o inimigo. O Fox não podia acreditar no que via: era enormes robôs roxos com armas nas mãos e tinham cara de poucos amigos !

"Quem são eles ou o que são!" perguntou o Fox.

" Não sabemos, senhor!" respondeu o soldado "Eles caíram do seu como meteoros e começaram a disparar sobre o edifício! Ainda bem que estávamos aqui para proteger a capital e..."

"CUIDADO!" disse um soldado.

Um míssil explodiu mesmo em frente do frente do Fox e da Krystal e os dois foram empurrados pela força da explosão! O Fox estava tonto e ouvia o zumbido quando um explosível explode perto de alguém, mas conseguia ainda ouvir os robôs a falar!

"Em frente, Decepticons!" disse um "Vamos destruir a capital! Ordens do Starscream!"

Mas antes de desmaiar, o Fox ouviu outra voz que parecia vir por detrás dele!

"Autobots, atacar!" disse a voz "Protejam os cidadãos!"

"São os Autobots!" disse o inimigo "Destruam-nos!"

Depois de ver a Krystal desmaiada e vários tiros laser, o Fox viu tudo preto!

**Continua...**


	3. A Chegada Parte 2

**Capitulo 3**

**A Chegada**

**Parte 2**

Fox acorda no meio de fogo e de explosões! Ele levanta-se devagar, ao mesmo tempo que a sua visão vai melhorando!

"Ai! A minha cabeça!" disse o Fox, ao mesmo tempo que coçava a parte de trás da cabeça.

Ele reparou que o seu pêlo estava meio cinzento, causado pelas cinzas dos incêndios que havia à sua volta! Ele começa a limpar as cinzas do seu pêlo quando, de repente, ele olha para a frente e encontra uma grande surpresa: havia alguns robôs roxos que estavam no chão, com fumo a sair dos seus peitos ou das suas cabeças e sem braços ou cabeças! Durante aquele tempo, houve uma batalha entre os robôs roxos e um aliado desconhecido!

"Quem poderá ser?!" perguntou a si mesmo o Fox, em voz alta "Não pode ser o Exército!"

"Fox..." disse uma voz atrás dele.

Fox olhou imediatamente para trás e viu a Krystal a tentar levantar-se com muita dificuldade! Ele correu para junto dela e ajudou-a a levantar-se do chão!

"Estás bem?" perguntou ele.

"Sim! Estou bem!" respondeu ela "E tu?"

"Apenas com uma dor de cabeça, mais nada!" respondeu ele "Vamos investigar estes corpos!"

A Krystal acenou a cabeça e foram para junto dos corpos! Nos corpos dos robôs, havia um estranho líquido azul a sair das feridas e, no peito deles, havia um estranho símbolo, talvez o brasão do planeta dos invasores!

"É estranho!" disse a Krystal "Estas máquinas foram abatidas através dos nossos orgãos vitais: o cérebro e o coração! Achas que foi o Exército?" perguntou ela.

"Não!" respondeu o Fox "Porque repara nas marcas deste aqui!" disse ele, apontando para um robô com 3 buracos "Estas marcas foram feitas por uma arma grande! Podia ser um Landmaster, mas a quantidade de tiros dados revela que a arma usada era uma arma de disparo-rápido e um Landmaster não pode disparar vários tiros apenas em 3 segundos!"

"Isso quer dizer que temos um novo jogador!" disse a Krystal "Deviamos..." de repente, um enorme robô roxo cai de costas no chão! O robô tenta levantar-se, mas ele não consegue e a sua cabeça cai para trás, mostrando que ele tinha-se desligado!

"Parece que o nosso amigo mistério ainda está a dar uma tareia a estas máquinas!" disse o Fox "Vamos dizer-lhe "olá" e arranjar respostas!"

Quando eles chegaram ao parque, o Fox e a Krystal não queriam acreditar no que viam: vários robôs roxos lutavam contra outros robôs, mas com cores diferentes! Havia um deles, que era amarelo, que tentava socorrer as pessoas dos prédios a arder e quase a desabar!

"Aguentem, Autobots!" disse um, que era vermelho e azul, que vez aparecer uma espada na sua mão e cortou ao meio um robô roxo "Temos de atrasar os Decepticons até esta zona ser evacuada!"

Notava-se que esse robô era o líder! Forte e ágil, ele deu um murro a um "Decepticon", segundo ele diz, e depois um pontapé que o mandou para contra um prédio! Havia outros que disparavam sobre os "Autobots", mas falhavam sempre! Porém, esses "Autobots" disparavam sobre eles e, apesar de falharem às vezes, eles acertavam nos tais "Decepticons"!

"STARSCREAM!" gritou o líder "EU SEI QUE ESTÁS AÍ! APARECE!"

"Com todo um prazer, Optimus Prime!" respondeu o tal "Starscream".

De repente, vindo das nuvens, um avião a jacto apareceu a disparar sobre os robôs amigos! Esse avião transformou-se, num abrir e fechar de olhos, num robô mau, graças ao símbolo do inimigo que ele mostrava nas asas!

"Starscream!" disse o tal "Optimus Prime" "Para com esta loucura! Estes nativos não tem haver nada com a nossa guerra! Deixa-os em paz!"

"Na verdade, Prime, agora eles pertencem à nossa guerra!" respondeu o Starscream "É que, sabes, este planeta tem vários recursos e um desses recursos é o Energon! Portanto, decidi conquistar este planeta de insectos a que tu chamas "guerreiros"!"

"INSECTOS?! OLHA QUE GRANDE LATA QUE TU TENS!" gritou o Fox.

Nesse momento, todos os robôs fixaram a sua atenção no Fox e na Krystal! O Fox ficou envergonhado e percebeu que ele e a Krystal estavam num grande sarilho!

"COMO É QUE TE ATREVES, ESCRAVO?!" gritou o Starscream "EU VOU ELIMINAR-TE DA FACE DESTE PLANETA!"

Nesse momento, o Starscream fez aparecer um míssil no seu braço e disparou-o contra o Fox e a Krystal, mas o míssil atingiu as costas do robô amarelo que estava a evacuar as pessoas! Nesse momento, todos os Decepticons transformaram em carros e em aviões e fugiram do parque! Os Autobots estavam mais preocupados com o tal "Bumblebee" do que a fuga dos Decepticons!

"ESTE PLANETA SERÁ MEU, PRIME!" gritou o Starscream, enquanto voava em direcção ao horizonte "NÃO CONSEGUIRÁS SALVAR ESTE PLANETA E OS HABITANTES! ASSIM COMO NÃO CONSEGUISTE SALVAR CYBERTRON!"

O Optimus Prime ficou desanimado com as ultimas palavras do Starscream, mas, mesmo assim, ficou feliz por saber que a cidade está a salva!

"Bumblebee, estás bem?!" perguntou o tal "Ratchet".

"Estou bem, Ratchet!" disse o Bumblebee "Apenas com uma dor nas costas, mais nada!"

"Nós sabemos que queres mostrar que és corajoso, miúdo!" disse o tal "Ironhide" "Mas acho melhor deixares o doutor ver essa ferida!"

"O Ironhide tem razão!" disse o Optimus Prime "É melhore deixares o Ratchet ver a ferida causada pelo Starscream! Mas não aqui! Não queremos atrair muita atenção! AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORMAR E..."

"ESPERA UM MOMENTO!" gritou o Fox.

O Optimus Prime olhou para baixo e viu o Fox e a Krystal perto dos seus pés!

"Como este planeta é nosso, nós temos o direito de saber o que se passa aqui!" disse o Fox.

"Optimus, temos que ir!" disse uma tal "Arcee" "Este civis irão apenas atrasar-nos e..."

"Não, Arcee!" interrompeu o Optimus Prime, levantando a mão "Ele tem razão! Estamos num novo mundo, ameaçado pelos Decepticons, e eles tem de saber tudo sobre eles, e sobre nós! Venham connosco...ah...como quais são os vossos nomes, pequenos amigos?" perguntou ele.

"McCloud, Fox McCloud!" respondeu o Fox "E esta é a minha amiga, Krystal!"

A Krystal aproximou-se muito tímida e acenou a mão, sem dizer uma única palavra!

"Muito prazer em conhecer-vos, Fox e Krystal!" disse o Optimus Prime "Arcee, leva o Fox McCloud, e Bumblebee, leva a Krystal! AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORMAR E ROLAR!"

Nesse momento, o Optimus Prime transformou-se num Peterbilt 379 com pintura de chamas, depois, o Bumblebee transformou-se num Chevrolet Camaro Concept 2009, a Arcee transformou-se numa moto azul, o Ratchet transformou-se numa ambulância, o Ironhide transformou-se num GMC Topkick e os outros Autobots transformaram-se em outros carros! Depois seguiram em direcção a umas montanhas, longe da cidade! O Fox e a Krystal pressentiam que iam entrar na maior aventura das suas vidas!


	4. A Guerra sem Fim

**Capitulo 4**

**A Guerra sem Fim**

Os Autobots levaram o Fox e a Krystal para o interior de uma montanha. Dentro da montanha, havia uma base secreta. A Krystal olhou para o computador principal e reparou que havia vários símbolos que não conseguia traduzir, talvez fosse a língua do planeta dos robôs!

"Quem são vocês e quem vos construiu?!" perguntou o Fox.

"Por amor de..." resmungou o Ratchet.

O Optimus Prime aproximou-se do Fox e respondeu-lhe à sua pergunta.

"Somos organismos robóticos autónomos do planeta Cybertron, mas podem chamar-nos Autobots!" respondeu o Optimus "Eu sou Optimus Prime, líder dos Autobots, e esta é a minha equipa: este é o Jazz, o meu segundo comandante!" disse o Optimus, apontando para o Jazz.

"Então, tudo bem?!" disse o Jazz.

"Como é que ele aprendeu a nossa língua?" perguntou a Krystal.

"Quando chegamos ao vosso mundo, nós aprendemos a vossa língua através da World Wide Web!" respondeu o Optimus "O meu especialista em armas, Ironhide!" continuou ele.

"Sentes-te com sorte, vagabundo?!" disse o Ironhide, apontando os seus canhões ao Fox!

"Calma, Ironhide!" disse o Optimus.

"Estava só a brincar!" disse ele " Só queria mostrar os meus canhões!"

"O nosso médico, Ratchet!" disse o Optimus, apontando para o Ratchet.

De repente, o Ratchet começou a cheirar o Fox durante 3 segundos!

"Os níveis de feromonas do rapaz dizem que ele acasalar com a fêmea!" disse o Ratchet.

Nesse momento, o Fox e a Krystal ficaram vermelhos de vergonha, mas o Fox estava mais vermelho do que a Krystal!

"Esta é a Arcee!" disse o Optimus, apontando a uma Autobot azul do mesmo tamanho do robô amarelo "Apesar do seu tamanho, ela é uma grande guerreira!"

A Arcee não disse nada! Ainda estava contra a ideia de trazer civis com eles, agora que sabem que os Decepticons querem conquistar o planeta Corneria!

"E já conhecem o vosso salvador, Bumblebee!" disse o Optimus, apontando para o Bumblebee.

De repente, o Bumblebee começou a falar de uma maneira estranha!

"O que se passa com ele?!" perguntou o Fox.

"É a sua caixa de voz!" respondeu o Ratchet, que disparou um laser que atingiu o pescoço do Bumblebee "Ela foi danificada em combate há muito tempo! Ainda estou a tentar arranja-la!" disse ele.

"Obrigado, Ratchet!" disse o Bumblebee.

Depois do Optimus Prime apresentar a sua equipa, a Krystal decidiu perguntar a sua maior dúvida!

"Porque é que estão aqui?" perguntou ela.

"Estamos aqui à procura do Allspark!" respondeu o Optimus "E temos de o encontar antes do Megatron e dos Decepticons!"

"Mega...quê?!" perguntou o Fox.

O Optimus Prime aproximou-se do computador principal e clicou nuns botões. De repente, no meio da sala, apareceu um holograma de um planeta! O planeta era feito de metal e tinha rastos azuis na superfície do planeta! Devia ser Cybertron, o planeta natal dos robôs!

"O nosso mundo foi, em tempos, um poderoso império! Justo e pacífico!" disse o Optimus, mostrando a superfície do planeta.

O planeta tinha cidades sem fim, enormes estradas e grandes monumentos! Os cidadãos de Cybertron, os "Transformers", pareciam felizes! O Fox e a Krystal nem queriam acreditar no que viam: máquinas com sentimentos que fazem coisas como as pessoas! Parece que nem todas as máquinas são iguais!

"Até sermos traídos pelo Megatron, líder dos Deceptions!" continuou o Optimus, mostrando outra imagem do planeta.

De repente, a imagem mostrava explosões, tiros, mísseis, chamas, prédios a cair e o chão cheio de Energon derramado! O Fox e a Krystal ficaram assustados quando viram vários robôs vermelhos e roxos a lutarem entre si!

"O que aconteceu?!" perguntou a Krystal, quase a chorar, porque Cybertron fazia lembrar o seu planeta natal destruído, Cerinia!

"O nosso mundo foi vitima de uma guerra civil!" respondeu o Optimus "Essa guerra durou séculos e o único objectivo era o controlo de Cybertron! Mas a guerra causou a perda do nosso planeta! O núcleo do nosso mundo deixou de produzir Energon, o sangue de todos os Autobots e Decepticons!" disse ele, mostrando o Megatron a esmagar a cabeça de um Autobot!

"Se os Decepticons encontrarem o Allspark, eles usarão o seu poder para transformar as máquinas cornerianas e construir um novo exército!" disse o Ratchet.

"E a raça corneriana será escravizada!" disse o Optimus "Fox McCloud, tu és a chave da sobrevivência de Corneria!"

Nesse momento, a Krystal começou a falar com o Fox telepaticamente!

"Acho que querem a nossa ajuda!" disse ela.

**Entretanto...**

Num local remoto, um avião a jacto seguia em direcção a uma nave espacial roxa, despenhada há muito tempo! De repente, o avião transformou-se no Starscream, o segundo comandante dos Decepticons! Quando entra dentro da nave, que se chama Nemesis, um Decepticon verde e robusto, que estava encostado à parede, deu-lhe as boas vindas com uma piada sobre ele! O seu nome é Brawl!

"Então, Starscream, como correu o teu "encontro"?!" disse ele.

Nesse momento, um Decepticon começou a rir-se baixinho, mas, de repente, o Starscream puxou a sua arma e arrebentou a cabeça do soldado! O cadáver caiu no chão com o pescoço a fumegar!

"Não te esqueças quem manda aqui, Brawl!" disse o Starscream "Eu podia arrancar a tua T-Roda e obrigar-te a comê-la, mas preciso de ti neste momento! Agora, limpa isto imediatamente!"

"Sim...senhor!" disse o Brawl, que começou a pegar no corpo, que tinha Energon a sair do pescoço!

Quando o Starscream saiu daquela sala, o Brawl começou a resmungar sobre o seu comandante!

"Idiota do Starscream!" disse ele "Sempre a pensar que pode fazer tudo só porque o Megatron desapareceu à 4000 anos! Que grande snobe! "Brawl faz isto, Brawl faz aquilo! Se ele me der mais uma ord..."

"BRAWL! PARA DE SONHAR ACORDADO E VAI BUSCAR ENERGON PARA MIM!" gritou o Starscream no auscultador do Brawl "Esta viagem deu-me cá uma sede! JÁ!"

"Sim...senhor!" resmungou o Brawl.

Na ponte da Nemesis, o Starscream conversa com um Decepticon azul chamado Soundwave, que faz festas no pescoço do seu Minicon, Lazerbeak, que parece um pássaro.

"Então, Soundwave, já descobriste a ARK ou o Cubo?" perguntou o Starscream.

"Negativo!" respondeu o Soundwave "Ambos os objectivos não se encontram neste planeta!"

"Raios!" disse o Starscream "Eu a pensar que podíamos conquistar este mundo de insectos com todo o tempo da galáxia e agora tenho os Autobots a morder as minhas porcas!"

"Starscream!" disse o Soundwave "Encontrei um sinal Decepticon neste planeta!"

"Aqui?!" perguntou o Starscream "Neste planeta?! Mas quem mais pode...A não ser...Parece que os meus dias de líder acabaram! BRAWL!"

"Sim, ò "todo-poderoso" Starscream?!" resmungou o Brawl.

"Ainda bem que estás de mau humor!" respondeu o Starscream "Tenho um serviço para ti que contêm destruição!"


	5. O Regresso Parte 1

**Capitulo 5**

**O Regresso**

**Parte 1**

O Bumblebee e o Ratchet encontram-se junto da Krystal, que aprende mais sobre o planeta dos Transformers, enquanto o Fox conversa com Jazz e o Ironhide sobre a razão do planeta Corneria ser o novo campo de batalha entre os Autobots e os Decepticons, excepto a Arcee, que trabalha num computador, e o Optimus Prime, que olha por uma janela da base secreta dos Autobots!

"Então, se esses Decepticons querem tanto esse...ah...esse...Como se chamava essa coisa?!" perguntou o Fox.

"Allspark!" respondeu o Jazz "Mas podes chamá-lo Cubo, devido à sua forma!"

"Ok, se esse "Cubo" é tão precioso para os Decepticons usarem contra o meu planeta, porque é precioso para o Optimus?" perguntou o Fox.

"Porque é um elemento precioso para o futuro do nosso planeta, rapaz!" respondeu o Ironhide "Ele é a chave para a sobrevivência de Cybertron!"

"Como assim?!" perguntou o Fox.

"Como o Optimus disse, o nosso planeta foi devastado pela nossa guerra contra os Decepticons!" respondeu o Jazz "O Allspark tem o poder de criar vida! Foi graças a ele que o nós existimos! Quando nós derrotarmos os Decepticons e encontrarmos o Allspark, nós iremos para Cybertron e usar o seu poder para ressuscitar o núcleo para que o planeta seja capaz de sustentar a vida!"

"Como?!" perguntou o Fox, muito confuso.

"É uma longa história, rapaz, não ias perceber!" disse o Ironhide "Isto era mais fácil se o Allspark estivesse em Cybertron, mas foi uma decisão do Prime, não minha!"

"Já esteve em Cybertron?!" perguntou o Fox "Como é que ele veio aqui parar?!"

"Durante a guerra, o Optimus sabia que os Decepticons usariam o Allspark como uma arma de destruição maciça contra a galáxia, se eles ganhassem a guerra!" disse a Arcee, que entrou na conversa, olhando para o Optimus Prime, que continuava a olhar pela janela "Portanto, ele enviou-o para o espaço e ele esteve estes anos todos a viajar pela galáxia até..."

"Até a gravidade do meu planeta permitir que o Cubo despenhasse aqui!" disse o Fox, olhando para a Krystal, que ria-se das piadas do Bumblebee "Este planeta é tudo para mim, mas mais importante, para ela! Esta é a sua nova casa desde que o seu planeta, Cerinia, foi destruído! Ela é a ultima da sua raça, não tem mais niguém, só eu e o resto da equipa!"

"Eu lamento muito, Fox" disse o Optimus, entrando na conversa "Eu sei o que ela sente quando a nossa casa desaparece ou nos é retirada! Ou quando perdemos um amigo!"

Nesse momento, o Optimus regressou à janela e olhou, durante 2 minutos, para a Krystal! O Optimus sente o mesmo que ela sente: tristeza e dor! Essa tristeza aconteceu quando o seu melhor amigo desapareceu a muitos anos atrás! Ele desejava tudo para que o seu amigo fosse salvo!

"Sabes, Krystal, eu queria ser um membro da Guarda de Elite!" disse o Bumblebee.

"Guarda de Elite?!" disse ela, enquanto reparava as pequenas feridas "O que é isso?"

"É a nossa força de segurança em Cybertron!" respondeu o Ratchet, enquanto reparava a zona onde o Bumblebee levou com o míssil "Durante a Era Dourada, a Guarda de Elite protegeu o nosso planeta e as nossas colónias! Esta nave, a ARK, era comandada pelos membros da Guarda de Elite para chegar às outras colónias! Nós tinha-mos utilizado esta para escapar de Cybertron e fomos parar aqui, ao planeta Corneria! Está quieto, Bumblbee! Tens aqui uma grande farpa!" disse ele, que puxou a farpa com muita força, o que fez o Bumblebee largar um grande "ai"!

"Quem era o grande amigo do Optimus, Bumblebee?" perguntou a Krystal, que fez que o Bumblebee olhasse muito preocupado "E não me mintas! Eu sou uma Vixen, eu consigo ler a tua mente!"

"O mesmo que destruiu milhares de vida em Cybertron e que danificou a minha caixa de voz!" respondeu o Bumblebee, olhando para o Ratchet com um ar sério "Se consegues ler a minha mente, então vai saberes de quem eu estou a falar!"

A Krystal começou a ler a mente do Bumblebee! Quando ela viu quem era o Transformer que o ele não queria dizer, ela ficou chocada quando soube a verdade! Ela nem queria acreditar no que viu! De repente, um alarme começou a tocar! O alarme era tão alto que o Fox e a Krystal tinham de tapar os ouvidos, mas para os Autobots era apenas um som normal!

"O que se passa?!" perguntou o Fox "Alguém deixou um bolo no forno?!"

"Não!" respondeu o Ratchet "São os Decepticons! Estão atacar o museu de Corneria!"

"Porque razão iriam atacar um simples museu?!" perguntou a Arcee, confusa "Não existe nada de precioso nesse sítio!"

"Tal e qual em Cybertron, os museus serviam para contar a história dos nossos antepassados!" respondeu o Optimus "Como a nossa guerra demorou séculos, é capaz dos antepassados deste planeta tenham encontrado o Allspark e gravado a sua localização nos seus templos! Temos que ir para lá imediatamente! AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORMAR E ROLAR!"

**Nesse momento, no museu de Corneria...**

Vários soldados atiravam sobre os Decepticons com tudo o que tinham, mas sem resultado nenhum! O mais perigoso de todos era o Brawl, que disparava mísseis e tiros para todo o lado como um louco!

"Quem me dera que os Combacticons estivessem aqui!" disse ele "Iriam gostar de estar nesta festa tanto como eu!"

"NÃO QUERO SABER, BRAWL!" gritou o Starscream, enquanto abatia alguns Arwing "Eu só quero que o Laserbeak e o Soundwave cumprem a sua missão!"

No museu, o Soundwave e Laserbeak estão juntos de um bloco de gelo enorme! O Soundwave está a usar uma espécie de tentáculos robóticos que estão a danificar o sistema criogênico! Nesse momento, no lado de fora do museu, uma batalha começou entre os Decepticons e os Autobots!

"Quem é aquele verde ali?" perguntou a Krystal, disparando com tiros com a sua arma actualizada pelo Ratchet sobre uns Decepticons!

"Aquele é o Brawl!" respondeu o Ironhide "Foi em tempos um Constructicons, um grupo de robôs que construiu a nossas cidades em Cybertron, mas quando a guerra começou, eles tornaram num grupo de Decepticons especiais chamados Combacticons!"

"IRONHIDE!" gritou o Brawl "HÁ QUANTO TEMPO! Eu não te via desde da ultimo ataque que fizemos a Iacon! Como se chamava aquele soldado?! Bot-Shot! Como vai ele a enferrujar em paz?!" gozou ele!

"NUNCA MAIS FALES DELE!" gritou o Ironhide, correndo em direção do Brawl! Quando chega perto dele, ele atira-se contra o Decepticon verde e os dois começam a lutar!

"RENDE-TE, STARSCREAM!" gritou o Optimus, arrebentando alguns Decepticons com a sua pistola "NÃO TENS QUALQUER VANTAGEM SOBRE NÓS E OS NOSSOS AMIGOS! DÁ-NOS A LOCALIZAÇÃO DO CUBO E JUNTA-TE AOS AUTOBOTS PARA UM ÚNICO OBJECTIVO: O RENASCER DA NOSSA CASA!"

"Achavas mesmo que era essa a razão por eu ter atacado este museu?!" disse o Starscream, disparando sobre os Autobots "Não, Optimus Prime! Eu encontrei algo melhor que o Cubo! Eu..."

De repente, um rugido ouviu-se dentro do museu! Todos os Autobots e Decepticons pararam de lutar e olharam fixamente para o museu, enquanto uns passos que faziam tremer o chão aproximavam-se! De todos os Transformers, o Optimus Prime parecia mais preocupado! A Krystal foi a única que reparou nisso, portanto decidiu-lhe ler-lhe a mente! Quando ela leu-lhe a mente, ela ouviu o Optimus a pensar muito preocupado!

"Só existe uma coisa no Universo capaz de fazer este som!" pensou ele.

De repente, uma explosão destruiu toda a parte da frente do museu! Pelas chamas, uma figura gigante e assustadora apareceu como um monstro acabado de sair dos nossos pesadelos! A cor do seu metal era cinzento e tinha um símbolo dos Decepticons no peito! Tinha um canhão preto no braço direito que fumegava do tiro que tinha dado, no qual a sua garra estalava, depois de ter estado o tempo todo no gelo! Quando sorriu, mostrou os seus dentes afiados e os seus olhos eram vermelhos de sangue! A Krystal começou-lhe a ler a mente, mas ela parou quando ela viu apenas morte e destruição! Quando todos os Decepticons o viram, ajoelharam perante ele, incluindo o Brawl e o Starscream!

"Por Primus!" disse a Arcee, assustada "É o...o...o..." gaguejou ela!

O Optimus Prime olhava fixamente para a figura monstruosa com os seus olhos azuis enquanto apertava com toda a força as suas mãos! Agora, o planeta Corneria enfrentava a maior das ameaças da galáxia!

"**MEGATRON!**" disse o Optimus Prime.

"**DECEPTICONS!**" gritou o líder dos Decepticons "**ESTOU DE VOLTA!**"

**Continua...**


	6. O Regresso Parte 2

**Capítulo 6**

**O Regresso**

**Parte 2**

Uma grande batalha estava prestes a começar na capital de Corneria! Autobots e Decepticons estavam cara a cara com os seus respectivos lideres: os Autobots era o Optimus Prime e os Decepticons tinham agora o Megatron! O Optimus Prime não tirava os olhos do Megatron, que olhava para todos os lados para reconhecer área!

"Pensava que ele estava morto!" disse o Fox.

"Também eu!" disse a Arcee, recarregando a sua pistolas.

"Mestre Megatron!" disse o Starscream "Estou feliz por tê-lo salvo a..."

"CALA-TE, STARSCREAM!" interrompeu o Megatron "Eu falo contigo mais tarde!"

"Mas o que quer di..." disse o Starscream que olhou para o Soundwave "Tinhas que dizer, não tinhas, Soundwave?"

"Afirmativo!" respondeu ele.

"MEGATRON!" disse o Optimus.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!" disse o Megatron, olhando para ele "Que bom ver-te, velho amigo!"

"Eu não faço amizades com alguém que destruiu o nosso lar apenas por poder!" disse o Optimus, fazendo aparecer uma espada na sua mão!

"AH, AH, AH, AH, AH!" riu o Megatron, fazendo aparecer uma espada na mão "Apesar de todos estes anos e dos nossos confrontos em Cybertron, tu, Optimus, ainda não perdes-te a coragem de me enfrentar! Mas isso não é um problema para mim! DECEPTICONS,TRANSFORMAR E CONQUISTAR!"

Nesse momento, vários Decepticons começaram a disparar sobre os Autobots, que se protegiam atrás de uma rochas enormes! A Krystal tentava correr e desviar-se dos tiros, mas eram muitos! Ela seria morta, mas o Bumblebee apareceu, pegou nela, correu mais depressa que pode e escondeu-se atrás de uma rocha com a Arcee e o Fox!

"Estás bem?!" perguntou o Fox.

"Sim, estou bem!" respondeu a Krystal, recuperando o fôlego "Muito obrigado, Fox! Agradeço imenso a ti também, Bumblebee!" disse ela.

"Não tens de quê!" disse ele "Espera, onde está o Optimus?!" perguntou ele.

"A fazer o sabe fazer melhor: apanhar o Megatron!" respondeu a Arcee, apontando para o Optimus, que corria na direcção do Megatron, ao mesmo tempo que cortava e disparava em alguns Decepticons!

Quando o Optimus Prime chegou perto do Megatron, ele atirou-se para cima dele e tentou atingi-lo com a espada, mas o Megatron defendeu-se com a espada, deu um murro no Optimus e atirou-o para o lado!

"Então, Prime, desistes?!" perguntou o Megatron, levantando-se do chão.

"E perder toda a diversão?!" disse o Optimus "Nem pensar! Ainda estou a aquecer!"

"Vejo que ainda não perdeste o teu sentido de humor!" disse o Megatron "Mas não faz mal! Quando eu acabar contigo, irás perder o teu humor, assim como a tua vida!" disse ele.

As espadas de Optimus Prime e do Megatron batiam com muita força e com grande velocidade elas cortavam o vento! Mas o Megatron era mais rápido do que o Optimus e ele deu-lhe um murro na cara, que o deixou atordoado! De repente, o Megatron amarrou a perna do Optimus, puxou-o e atirou-o ao chão!

"Já te tinha dito e vou dizer-te outra vez, Optimus!" disse o Megatron, atirando o Optimus para o outro lado do chão "Sou mais rápido e mais forte do que tu ou de qualquer cybertroniano existente nesta galáxia! Nada, nem mesmo a própria morte pode parar-me, porque eu sou MEGATRON!" disse ele, atirando o Optimus para dentro do museu!

"Temos que ajudar o Optimus!" disse o Fox.

"Eu concordo!" disse o Jazz "Autobots, cubram-me enquant..."

De repente, o Starscream apareceu do nada e começou a disparar sobre o Jazz!

"Nem penses, Autobot!" disse ele "Vais ficar ai e ver a queda do teu precioso líder! AH, AH, AH, AH!"

Quando o Starscream estava, ele não reparou que o Fox corria no meio do campo de batalha em direcção ao museu, atravessando os vários cadáveres dos Decepticons que escorriam de Energon e que fumegavam dos tiros dos Autobots! Nem mesmo os outros Decepticons viram o Fox a entrar no museu! Lá dentro, o Fox caminhava pé ante pé enquanto ele escutava com atenção cada corredor do museu: havia silêncio total!

"Está tudo muito calado!" pensou ele "Será que a batalha terminou?!"

De repente, dois enormes Transformers atravessaram a parede! O Fox saltou para trás para não levar com as pedras!

"Parece que a resposta é não!" disse ele.

Numa zona do museu, o Megatron amarrou o pescoço do Optimus Prime e puxou-o para cima! O Optimus tentava tudo para se libertar, mas estava fraco e ferido! O Megatron ria-se baixinho!

"Porque é que continuas, Optimus?!" disse ele, aproximando a cara do Optimus perto da sua "Não vês que esta guerra nunca vai acabar?! Apenas eu sei como acabar com ela! Não te preocupes, eu irei tratar os teus "insectos" como animais de estimação, especialmente aquela "Krystal"!"

Nesse momento, o Fox ficou furioso! Só queria arrebentar com o Megatron, mas não tinha armas que danificasse a armadura dele! O Optimus ficou espantado quando o Megatron parecia interessado nela!

"É verdade! Eu sei o nome desta fêmea!" disse o Megatron "O Soundwave contou-me que ela era rara! É a ultima da sua espécie! Vou coloca-la numa espaço especial dos meus troféus, mesmo ao lado da cabeça do famoso ultimo dos Primes!"

"Me...Me...Megatron! Eu...não...ir...ir..irei...permi...tir...is...isso!" disse o Optimus, tentando libertar-se.

"Eu esperei uma eternidade por isto!" disse ele, atirando o Optimus contra uma parede "Hoje vais conhecer o teu criador, no Allspark!" disse ele, apontando o seu canhão para o Optimus!

"HEY, MEGATRON!" gritou o Fox.

O Megatron virou-se e viu o Fox em cima de um canhão antigo! Ele segurava uma corda que permitia disparar o canhão!

"A teu pai é tão feio, que era capaz de afujentar um exército!" gozou ele.

"Por todo o Allspark, de quem é que tu estás a falar, escravo?!" perguntou o Megatron, confuso.

"Bem...ah...eu...esqueçe!" respondeu o Fox, puxando a corda do canhão!

Nesse momento, o canhão disparou e acertou em cheio na barriga do Megatron! O Megatron soltou uma grito de dor e voou até à janela! Lá fora, o Megatron transformou-se num jacto cybertroniano e levantou voo! Todos os Decepticons, incluindo o Brawl, o Starscream e o Soundwave, seguiram o Megatron até à Nemesis! O Optimus Prime tentou levantar-se, mas estava muito danificado e prestes a desmaiar! Antes de isso acontecer, ele esticou a mão na direção do Megatron e dos Decepticons e tentou falar, mas não conseguiu dizer uma palavra e viu tudo preto!

**Na ARK...**

O Optimus acorda e dá um salto repentino da cama, puxando a sua pistola!

"MEGATRON!" gritou ele.

"Calma, Optimus, calma!" disse o Ratchet, impedindo o Optimus de sair da cama "Parece que já não tenho de ver os teus reflexos!"

Todos estavam à volta do Optimus Prime muito preocupados, especialmente o Fox, depois de ver a batalha entre o Optimus e o Megatron!

"Que bárbaro!" disse a Krystal "Mas onde raio aprendeu aquele monstro a lutar?!" perguntou ela.

"Em Cybertron, na Era Dourada!" respondeu o Ironhide "Ele era um gladiador nas arenas de Kaeon! Na guerra, nunca vi ninguém a sair vivo dum combate contra o Megatron!"

"Vamos deixar o Optimus descansar um pouco!" disse o Bumblebee "Krystal, queres dar uma volta?" perguntou ele.

"É melhore guardares o teu passeio para depois, Bumblebee!" disse o Optimus "Agora, vamos estar a monitorizar todo o planeta à procura do Allspark durante 24 horas!"

"O QUÊ?!" disse o Fox "Mas porquê?!" perguntou ele.

"Porque agora o Megatron vai começar a procurar o Allspark e não vai parar até o encontrar!" respondeu o Optimus "O regresso do Megatron não foi algo normal! A Guerra por Cybertron caiu sobre o vosso mundo! E apenas um lado vai sobreviver a esta batalha até à morte! Mas eu não vou desistir! Vou proteger este planeta das ameaças dos Decepticons até ao meu Energon deixar de correr nas minhas veias!"


	7. A Corrida ao Cubo

**Capítulo 7**

**A Corrida ao Cubo**

Na Nemesis, o Megatron, o Starscream, o Soundwave e o Brawl entraram na ponte de comando! Todos os Decepticons pararam de trabalhar e começaram a gritar e a levantar os punhos vezes e vezes sem conta!

"LONGA VIDA AO MEGATRON!" gritaram eles "LONGA VIDA AO MEGATRON! LONGA VIDA AO MEGATRON!"

"Como pode ver, Megatron, eu preparei tudo para o trazer de volta!" disse o Starscream.

"A sério?!" disse o Megatron "Então deixa-me "agradecer-te"!"

De repente, o Megatron deu um murro no Starscream, que voou por cima do Soundwave e do Brawl!

"O que tu fizeste não foi por mim!" disse o Megatron, batendo no Starscream "Tu querias lucros! Quando fiquei congelado, eu já tinha enviado o meu sinal há séculos, mas tu ignoraste todos os sinais que enviei!" disse ele, amarrando no pescoço do Starscream!

"Mestre! Por favor!" disse o Starscream, tentando sair das garras do Megatron "O senhor precisa de mim para o nosso pequeno projeto!"

"Pois precisa, meu amo!" disse uma figura misteriosa!

De um canto escuro, saiu um Decepticon roxo, com um enorme canhão na mão esquerda que estava ligada por um cabo até às costas e com um olho vermelho enorme na cabeça! Esse era o Shockwave, o cientista dos Decepticons! Ele fez uma vénia perante o Megatron!

"SHOCKWAVE!" disse o Megatron, atirando o Starscream para o chão "Que bom ver-te de novo, meu amigo! Acredito que estavas trancado no teu laboratório à espera do meu regresso, não é verdade?!"

"Sim, meu amo!" respondeu o Shockwave "Mas, graças a esse tempo, pude trabalhar mais no nosso super-soldado!"

"Por falar em tempo..." disse o Megatron, pondo o pé em cima do Starscream "Não é só para isso que preciso de ti! Podia-te esmagar como um insecto, mas preciso de ti e sabes porquê?! O ALLSPARK!" gritou ele tirando o pé de cima do Starscream!

"Sim, meu amo!" disse o Starscream, levantando-se do chão "Vamos trabalhar 24 horas por dia para encontrar não só o Allspark, mas também Optimus Prime e..."

"Mais um aviso para ti e para os outros!" interrompeu o Megatron "Aquele que tentar destruir o Optimus Prime, será ANIQUILADO! SÓ EU O POSSO DESTRUIR!"

"LONGA VIDA AO MEGATRON! LONGA VIDA AO MEGATRON!" gritaram todos os Decepticons!

**No dia seguinte, na ARK...**

Na ARK, os Autobots trabalhavam intensamente e o Ratchet fazia o seu exame médico ao Optimus!

"Isso mesmo!" disse o Ratchet, enquanto ele testava os reflexos dos olhos do Optimus "Segue! Segue! Segue! Muito bem! Não há problema! Estás perfeitamente normal!"

De repente, o Bumblebee, no modo veículo, apareceu com o Fox e a Krystal. Deixando os 2 sair, ele transformou-se em robô!

"Que belo rádio, Bumblebee!" disse o Fox "Davas um óptimo DJ, sabias?!"

"Não sei..." respondeu o Bumblebee "Seja lá o que isso for! Hey, Jazz! Olha o que aprendi! Eles, aqui, chama-lhe "cumprimentos de amigos"!" disse ele, mostrando o punho ao Jazz!

"Deixa-me tentar!" disse o Jazz, batendo no punho do Bumblebee "Já me estou a habituar a isto! É divertido!" disse ele, que começou a bater no punho do Bumblebee vezes sem conta!

"Krystal!" disse o Ratchet "Chega aqui!"

"O que foi, Ratchet?" perguntou ela.

"Isto aqui é um Minicon!" respondeu o Ratchet, que mostrou um robô azul do tamanho da Krystal "O nosso povo construiu esta raça para nos ajudar nas tarefas mais difíceis! Tal como tu, este e outro que os Decepticons têm são os últimos da sua espécie! Podes dar-lhe um nome!"

"Acho que o vou chamar Júnior!" disse a Krystal, observando melhor o Minicon "O que achas, pequenote?" perguntou ela.

Mas o Minicon não respondeu por palavras, mas sim por sons estranhos! O Fox não percebeu o que ele disse, mas a Krystal e os Autobots perceberam os sons do Júnior!

"Ele gostou!" disse a Krystal "Ele disse que sentia sozinho no laboratório da ARK!"

"Muitos foram esquecidos, Krystal!" disse o Optimus Prime "Outros foram destruídos durante a guerra! Mas, por vezes, algumas espécies têm que cair para dar lugar a uma jovem e nova espécie!" disse ele, pegando no Júnior "Lembro-me do meu velho Minicon, o Líder-1, que me ajudava sempre nas tarefas!"

De repente, o alarme começou a tocar! No computador principal, apareceu no ecrã uma zona montanhosa marcada com um símbolo dos Decepticons!

"É uma montanha!" disse o Fox, muito confuso "Porque é que é perigosa?!"

"Lembras-te quando o Starscream falou que o maior recurso do vosso planeta era o Energon?" perguntou a Arcee "Durante a guerra, ambos os lados começaram a esconder o Enegon em outros planetas! Ambos os lados começaram a lutar nesses planetas e, com o tempo, o Energon começou a tornar-se no minério do vosso mundo!"

De repente, apareceu um símbolo dos Autobots no ecrã!

"Perece que temos um sinal Autobot vindo daquela mina de Energon! Temos de recuperar o objecto antes que os Decepticons o encontrem! AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORMAR E ROLAR!" disse o Optimus.

Todos os Autobots transformaram-se nos seus veículos, mas quando a Krystal ia entrar no Bumblebee, o Júnior começou a segui-la!

"Não, Júnior!" disse a Krystal "É muito perigoso para ti!"

"Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip?" perguntou o Júnior, inclinando a cabeça.

"Sim, sim, eu sei!" respondeu a Krystal "Também é perigoso para mim, mas eu tenho uma arma e tu nada!"

"Júnior!" disse o Ratchet "Eu sei a solidão que passaste naquele laboratório e agora vamos para um combate perigoso, mas não seria má ideia leva-lo lá para fora! Ele tem que se habituar ao planeta!"

"Mas..." disse o Fox.

"Yep, yep, yep!" interrompeu o Ratchet "Eu sei o que é melhor para ele!"

**Nesse momento, na mina dos Decepticons...**

Na mina, vários Decepticons trabalhavam em recolher enormes cristais azuis, que eram Energon, e a leva-los para umas naves de carga roxas! A orientar a escavação estava o Brawl, que gritava ordens a seguir de ordens!

"TU!" gritou ele "LEVA ESSES CUBOS PARA DENTRO DA PRÓXIMA NAVE! VOCÊS OS 2! VÃO TRABALHAR NO SECTOR 2, QUE LÁ O ENERGON NÃO SE APANHA SOZINHO!"

Numa zona da mina, 2 Decepticons pararam de trabalhar para descansar! Sentaram-se em cima de uma perfuradora e começaram a conversar!

"Cansaço está a 100% no meu corpo!" disse um deles "E tu?"

"Também eu!" respondeu o outro "O que dava para um copo de Energon!"

De repente, uma mão apareceu no meio deles com um copo de metal cheio de Energon! Um deles não hesitou, pegou no copo e bebeu tudo, até à última gota!

"Obrigada!" disse ele.

"De nada!" disse uma voz atrás deles.

Nesse momento, os 2 Decepticons viraram a suas cabeças e viram o Ironhide com um sorriso na cara!

"Desejam mais alguma coisa?!" disse o Ironhide, que bateu as cabeças dos soldados uma contra a outra, que caíram no chão inconscientes "Podem vir! A costa está livre!"

De repente, apareceram os Autobots atrás de umas rochas, juntamente com o Fox e a Krystal, que tapavam a boca do Júnior!

"A sério que tinhas de falar do parque infantil?!" disse o Fox "Neste preciso momento?!"

"Desculpa!" disse a Krystal "Quando cheguei cá, eu gostei muito desses parques!"

"Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip!" disse o Júnior

"Não faz mal!" disse a Krystal "És novo disto! Eu percebo!"

Mais à frente, 3 Decepticons vigiavam uma zona onde guardavam uns cubos de Energon! De repente, o Bumblebee aterrou em cima de um Decepticon e partiu-lhe o pescoço! Antes que o outro pudesse disparar, a Arcee apareceu-lhe mesmo à frente dele, fez aparecer uma faca na mão e cortou-lhe o pescoço! O Decepticon caiu no chão com as mãos no pescoço, ao mesmo tempo que o Energon enchia o chão de azul! O terceiro não perdeu mais tempo e decidiu chamar os outros Decepticons!

"Comandante Brawl!" disse ele "Estamos a ser atacados! Envie reforços para aqui!"

Mas não se ouviu nenhuma palavra, apenas ruídos de interferência!

"COMANDANTE BRAWL, ESTÁ A..." gritou o Decepticon assustado, quando, de repente, levou um murro na cara! O oponente era o Ratchet, que tinha na mão uma espécie de aparelho que tinha cortado as comunicações!

"Shhhhhiu!" disse o Ratchet "Não queremos que estragues a surpresa!"

Mais à frente, os Autobots encontraram a zona principal onde várias naves de carga saiam e entravam da mina dos Decepticons!

"Ok!" disse o Fox "Qual é o plano?!"

"O plano é o mesmo, Fox!" respondeu a Arcee "Eliminar os sentinelas um por um até não haver mais segurança e depois atacar o Brawl e o resto dos Decepticons!"

De repente, uns Decepticons começaram a correr e a gritar como malucos com uma coisa nas mãos!

"COMANDANTE!" gritou um deles "COMANDANTE! Encontramos o objecto com o sinal Autobot!" disse ele, dando o tal "objecto" ao Brawl!

"FINALMENTE!" disse o Brawl "O mestre Megatron vai ficar contente por esta descoberta maravilhosa!"

"Ou então devíamos iniciar um ataque directo contra eles, levem a nossa encomenda!" disse a Krystal.

"A Krystal tem razão! Temos de passar do modo furtivo para o modo ataque!" disse o Optimus, fazendo aparecer uma pistola na mão "BRAWL, EM NOME DESTE PLANETA E DE CYBERTRON, ORDENO QUE ENTREGUES AOS AUTOBOTS O OBJECTO!" gritou ele, apontando a pistola para o Brawl!

"Achas mesmo que vou entregar-te isto a um Autobot como tu, Prime?!" disse o Brawl, fazendo aparecer uma machine gun na sua mão "Decepticons, façam uns buracos nestes montes de lata estúpidos!"

Nesse momento, vários Decepticons começaram a disparar contra os Autobots e vice-versa! Era uma batalha muito complicada, já que os Decepticons eram mais do que os Autobots! O Ironhide trocou o seu canhão de plasma por um canhão de misseis!

"Peço autorização para os mandar pelos ares, Prime!" disse o Ironhide, preparando o seu canhão.

"Negativo!" disse o Optimus, disparando contra os Decepticons "Uma simples explosão pode fazer explodir a mina! Temos de os deter numa luta corpo-a-corpo!"

"Ok!" disse a Krystal "Júnior! Quero que tu fiques aqui! Isto pode tornar-se feio!"

"Bip, bip, bip, bip!" disse o Júnior.

Nesse momento, os Autobots avançaram ao mesmo tempo que disparavam contra os Decepticons! Os Decepticons foram caindo pouco a pouco! Durante a batalha corpo-a-corpo, a mão do Brawl levou um tiro e o objecto Autobot voou para outra direção! O Bumblebee viu o objecto e começou a correr na direcção dele

"É MINHA!" disse o Bumblebee "É MINHA! É MINHA!"

Mas quando chegou perto do objecto, o Bumblebee levou uma forte cabeçada do Brawl, o que fez com que ele pusesse as mãos na cabeça a queixar da dor!

"AI!" gritou ele "A MINHA CABEÇA!"

"Já o tenho!" disse o Brawl, pegando no objecto "Agora, eu...OH NÃO!" disse ele, quando viu o punho do Bumblebee a vir a alta velocidade!

O Brawl e o Bumblebe lutavam com os seus punhos, mas o Brawl era um brutamontes e conseguiu agarrar as mãos do Bumblebee, que olhou para o sítio onde estava o Fox e o Júnior, excepto a Krystal!

"ONDE ESTÁ A KRYSTAL?!" perguntou o Bumblebee, que aguentava para não perder as forças!

De repente, uma batida dentro do peito do Bumblebee atraiu a atenção do Brawl! O Bumblebee abriu o seu peito e de lá saiu a Krystal, que tinha um ar enjoado!

"KRYSTAL?!" disse o Bumblebee, muito confuso.

"Vomitei no tapete!" disse ela, ao mesmo tempo que tentava ficar melhor "Desculpa!"

"Quem é esta fêmea?!" perguntou o Brawl, também muito confuso.

"O meu nome é Krystal!" respodeu ela, apontando o seu lança-granadas para o Brawl "E para não te esqueceres, eu trouxe-te uma prenda explosiva!"

A Krystal o seu lança-granadas contra o Brawl, que voou contra um carro cheio de Enegon! Quando ele se levantou, ele transformou-se num tanque e saiu da mina com outros Decepticons, que decidiram fugir também!

"Então, o que é esse tal objecto tão importante?!" perguntou o Fox.

O Optimus Prime activou o objecto, que mostrou um holograma de um Autobot grande e robusto! Os Autobots reconheceram logo quem era e também perceberam que o objecto era uma espécie de gravador de mensagens!

"Quem é este?" perguntou a Krystal.

"É o Ultra Magnus, o meu terceiro comandante!" respondeu o Optimus "E parece que ele deixou-nos uma mensagem!"

"A qualquer Autobot que encontrar esta unidade de dados, este é o Ultra Magnus!" disse o holograma "Encontrei o Allspark algures neste planeta e deixei várias unidades de dados espalhados por este planeta! Juntas, esta unidades irão dar-vos as coordenadas actuais do Allspark! Fim de transmissão!" disse ele, desaparecendo como por magia!

"Bem, parece que temos de fazer as malas!" disse o Fox "Isto vai ser uma grande viagem!"

**Uns dias depois...**

"NÃO ACREDITO NISTO!" gritou o Megatron, enquanto passava pelo Starscream, que estava preto de queimado, do Brawl, que estava molhado, do Soundwave e do Shockwave, que estavam perfeitamente normal "VOCÊS OS 2 FORAM UNS INCOMPETENTES NAS VOSSAS MISSÕES, JÁ O SOUNDWAVE E O SHOCKWAVE FORAM 100% MELHORES DO QUE QUALQUER DECEPTICON NESTA NAVE!"

"Mas, mestre, a culpa não foi nossa!" disse o Starscream "Os Autobots têm aliados espertos e poderosos! E afinal onde está o tal estúpido super-soldado do Sho..."

De repente, uma pistola encostou-se na cabeça do Starscream! O Starscream tremia como varas verdes!

"Não te preocupes, Starscream!" disse o Shockwave, fazendo um gesto para a figura misteriosa baixar a pistola "O nosso soldado está pronto! E sei qual vai ser a sua missão que o mestre Megatron preparou!"


End file.
